1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for processing data, more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of displaying a uniform display image and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus for performing a uniform display.
2. Description of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has been adopted as one of the most widely used display apparatus due to a thin thickness, a light weight and low power consumption such as a monitor, a laptop, a mobile phone. The LCD apparatus typically includes an LCD panel displaying an image utilizing a variation in light transmittance of liquid crystals by controlling a voltage applied by a driving part electrically connected to the LCD panel and controlling the LCD panel.
These advantages have spawned significant adoption by consumers and manufacturers of LCD apparatuses have fueled this acceptance by developing a full high definition (FHD) resolution LCD panel, for example, the resolution of which is 1920×1080.
Consequently, manufacturing of an LCD apparatus has been challenged to improve a resolution, for example, a frame rate of a signal having a frequency of about 60 Hz should be converted to the frame rate having a high frequency such as 120 Hz, 240 Hz and 480 Hz by controlling the frame rate. For instance, an approach with a multi-chip structure using two or more frame rate controller converting a frame rate of an input image has been used to drive a high-speed frame. However, the goal of the high resolution is at odds with the multi-chip structure in that a deviation among the chips occurs—a skew among signals inputted to the driving part may occur although the structures of the chips are substantially the same with one another. Thus, unwanted images are displayed on the LCD panel attributed to the skew.
One approach has been introduced to clear the skew problem occurring by determining the signals as an abnormal input which is considered out of a preset range, then a preset specific pattern is displayed so that the abnormal image may be prevented from being displayed. Unfortunately, a screen flicker occurs while the preset specific pattern is displayed is when the abnormal image is inputted. Thus, the image may be flickered, and the screen flicker may cause inconvenience to a viewer. Therefore, there is a need for an approach to enhance resolution without occurring skew and flickering problems.